Dream
by IkaeYokohama
Summary: I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not? Kairi is having weird thoughts...and dreams about the Heartless, Nobodies, darkness, and Organization XII. Rated M for language, violence, lemon. Xemnas/Kairi
1. Major Author

Wow...okay, so 3 years and still no update. You know what that means...ya. I gotta get my butt on this and finish it!

Life update: done with school, and sitting around waiting for job interivews. While waiting I will write. I will go back in other chapters and edit them. Chapters that are completely finished will have complete in CAPS at the beginning. Okays, well enjoy! ^^


	2. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square-Enix

Summary: "I've been having these weird thought lately...like, is any of this for real, or not?" asked Sora in KH1. Now Kairi is having so weird thoughts...or dreams. Dreams about darkness, Nobodies, Heartless, Xemnas, Organization XII.

Rating: M for violence in later chapters and language.

A/N: Throughout this story there will be several songs. In this first chapter it's Darkness by Disturbed.

* * *

"How long has it been since I had these dreams? Five...ten days? What do they all mean?" she asked herself. For countless nights she has been having dreams of the darkness and Organization XIII. Her first dream was one that everybody has. Walking in darkness. But, each dream got worse and worse. The next...she couldn't start to explain it because it was **that** horrible. She just sat there, for hours, staring up at the ceiling, wondering if she should go back to sleep.

_Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken_

"I **will **go to sleep tonight...even if I have to have another dream about..." she fell asleep before she could even finish.

* * *

It was dark...maybe a little too dark for anybody to see, but there were two cloaked figures talking in the middle of the room. Talking about who knows what, Keyblade...Nobodies...Heartless...but there was on thing that could be heard clearly, Darkness. DtD, Door to Darkness. They kept talking about it as if they had known the exact location of it. But then they stopped talking when they turned and walked towards the young girl, lying on the ground.

"Are you sure this is the right princess?" one asked.

The clocked figure shook it head. "This is the one weakness of our young Keyblade Master. Unfortunately for him, he has no clue what we have in store for her."

As the two figures talked, the young girl started to stir. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly rose up. The taller one lifted her chin. "She has a frail body, are you sure she can handle this? Or will she just break like all the others?"

She just stared at the figure, wondering what might happen to her this time. The tall man took his hood off and revealed himself as Xemnas. She tried to speak but nothing came out. "Master Xemnas, why must you reveal who you are to this princess? Do you really think it's-

Xemnas put his hand in front of the young man's face. "She at least has to know **my **identity for her to _cooperate_ with us." Her eyes widened. He bent down where their eyes met. "...Kairi, don't tell anyone of this meeting..."

_Dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I'll let the_

* * *

Kairi awoke to the sound of two boys yelling outside the window of her bedroom. She crawled out of bed and slowly made her way to the window to open it. "...Xemnas..." she heard in the distance. Kairi wanted to ignore the dream that night, not like it's as scary as the others, but she still wanted to forget Xemnas...and his _plans_ to do with her and the young Keyblade Master.

"Kairi!" shouted the two boys. The silver-haired boy started to get impatient. "Kairi! WAKE UP!!"

She hurried up and opened the window before he got anymore mad at her. "Riku, Sora, I'm sorry! Go on ahead to the island; I'll catch up with you guys later!" She had wished she hadn't said that, knowing that someone...or something might try to kidnap her while going to the island. But the two boys nodded their head and ran off before she could say another word. Kairi started wandering around her room, trying to clean up a little. "I could have sworn that my room was clean before I went to be-" Then it dawned on her, the charm was gone. **Her** lucky charm, it was gone! She remembered when Sora returned it to her when he and Riku returned to the island. "But who could have stolen it?" she thought as she started to get dressed. In five minutes she kissed her mother good-bye, went into her boat, and headed towards the island.

"It was four years ago...when that storm came...it almost feels as though it was yesterday," she said to herself. Four years, a long time, but it was a short time for Kairi. She had her heart taken away from her, and yet, she did not turn into a heartless. Was it because of her being a princess of light, having no darkness in her heart...no, it was something else. Maybe it was because she desired the darkness, is that why? Kairi has always wondered that for a long time, but she decided to think about it later, for she finally arrived at the island.

_Darkness cover me  
Deny everything_

The two boys came running towards her, panting when they finally reached her. "I won, and I made it to Kairi first!" Riku shouted.

Kairi was getting very angry at the two boys. "Am I just a finish line to them? A trophy!?" she thought as she ran towards the Secret Place, crying, but why? Riku and Sora didn't know what was going on so they decided to follow her. They slowed down, realizing that they might have upset their dear friend, how?

They went into the Secret Place, hearing Kairi crying. Sora went up to her and tried to comfort her. "Kairi, if there is anything that we did, please tell us."

She looked up at the two. "We don't like to see you upset, please, tell us."

_Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own_

Kairi remembered that she couldn't tell them, her friends. Why couldn't she? It was just a dream, so she could've told them, right? But then she remembered the promise that they made when they got back to the islands. "If something is wrong, but for some reason you can't tell anyone, just come up with a silly excuse, then we'll know what you're talking about." She decided since she's not **actually **talking about her dream, she could make it sound crazy...but maybe they don't remember...maybe they would just think she was crazy, but she had to risk it. She sighed. "...I've been having these weird dreams...GIANT SEA-SALT ICE CREAM BARS ATTACKING ME!! THEY SWOLLOWED ME UP AND NOW THEY ARE PLANNING TO DO SOMETHING TO ME AND TO YOU AND RIKU! MAYBE THEY WOULD TRY TO TURN ME INTO THEIR SEA-SALTY QUEEN AND MAKE ME ATTACK YOU GUYS!" Kairi hope they got the idea...from her crazy dream.

The two boys looked at her. "I think she finally lost it," they both thought. She knew that they didn't remember the promise, but then Riku's eye's widened. "So, are you allowed to tell us **exactly **what they are doing to you...or you not allowed to tell us?" Riku asked. She just shook her head. "How long have you had these dreams?"

"Five...ten days? I'm not really sure...BUT ICE CREAM GIVES ME BRAIN FEEZE! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH THEM!" Now she **was **being crazy. But she knew that at least one of them would get it, but she knew that Sora wouldn't get it for a long time, or be stupid and just blurt out what she really meant.

His eyes started to widen, he knew. But Riku signaled for him not to say anything stupid. "Kairi, just ignore what they say, it's not like ice-cream could ever...never mind...brain freezes really do hurt," he started to shiver. They just all laughed at him.

_Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this_

They all talked for what seemed for hours about the 'ice cream' but they knew that they couldn't protect Kairi from it. "Kairi...you have disobeyed a direct order, do you know what might happen to you now?" said a voice from the distance that only Kairi could hear. She stood up as fast as she could and tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. "You must already know that it is useless, you can't deny the darkness." Kairi tried to cover her ears, but it was no use, she could still hear his voice. "Kairi, you look like a fool, and you're scaring your friends. You must be ashamed."

She turned to them, and he was right, they were terrified. "K-Kairi, what's the matter, did the ice cream-"

"Just shut up! They know, okay, they know! Xemnas knows..." she fell to the ground and covered her face. Riku and Sora tried to comfort her but she just pushed them away. "Xemnas...he knows...he knows..." she started rocking back and forth.

"But I thought we defeated Xemnas, how could he still be alive?" Riku asked. Kairi got up and ran to her boat.

_Darkness cover me  
Deny everything_

She tried to row as fast as she could...but it was no use, there was nowhere she could run. He would still catch her. She stopped her boat and started to cry. Sora and Riku started to catch up to her, soon hopping on to her boat. "Sora...Riku...w-why?" They didn't say anything, they just kept hugging her. "But...Xemnas-

"We want to help you Kairi, no matter what, we are going to help you." Sora reassured her, she started to cry. "We won't let him go anywhere near you again...we promise."

The wind started to pick up and they all went back into their own boats and headed towards their house. "You know that is a lie Kairi...you know they will let get captured. You can't always be protected. If you can't be captured, then you **will** eventually go with us willingly." Kairi started to believe his words. "He's right; no matter what Riku and Sora might do...I will still go with them." She looked up at the two; they just smiled at her with their goofy smiles.

_Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own_

**A/N: **Well, there you have it! The first chapter of Dream! Please Review! No flames please!

* * *


	3. Killings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square-Enix. I do not own any of the songs used in this story

**A/N:** Throughout this story there will be several songs. In this chapter it's What I've Done by Linkin Park.

**Warning:** This is the chapter with some gory stiff or whatever you call it. Well, it's not that detailed...well to me it isn't. Just thought I should let you know before you continue! And again, **YOU WERE WARNED!!!**

Dream

_Killings_

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi_

"Darkness, surrounding me...I can't escape. What can I do...Sora...Riku...I'm sorry..."

Kairi, had yet another dream...but this dream, it wasn't like the others, no, it was worse. She had waken up in a white room, white...everything was white. In the corner there was Namine, drawing in her sketch book as she usually does, but it seems she didn't notice her. She stood up to see what Namine was drawing. Kairi, she was drawing Kairi...but what she saw didn't look like her. Instead she looked dark, almost evil. Behind her was Xemnas and everbody in the Organization...but one didn't look familiar, she had short blue hair, "Who could she be?" she asked herself. Namine continued to draw, next she drew a wasteland in the background, with Keybaldes. Kairi still wanted to know who the girl was.

'_Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

Namine turned and looked at Kairi, "...Aqua..." she said as she slowly disappeared. Then everything started to disappear around her, until she ended up in a crossroad of somesort. It looked just like Namine's background in the drawing. She looked around and she saw somebody walking towards her in the distance. It was that same girl she saw in the picture, "Aqua..." Kairi said.

Aqua walked up to her and gave her a pouch, "Kairi, you musn't go on with this, you will end up hurting...or even killing your friends." She was confused, what did she mean by killing her friends? She wouldn't do that...would she? Kairi tried to say something, but yet again, her voice was lost. And just like Namine, Aqua disapeared. She looked down at the pouch, wanting to open it, but she was afraid of what was inside. She just decided to put it in her pocket and forget about it. Kairi started to walk forward, trying to find a way out of the wasteland. She then saw two figures on the ground, she ran up to them and it was Sora and Riku.

"Sora...Riku! Wake up!" she shouted. She looked down at her hands, blood...they were bloody, from **their** blood. "Riku...Sora...please...get up!" she cried. It was no use, they were dead. She turned them over...only to see their faces in shock from whoever...or whatever killed them. She couldn't even tell if they were crying...or even mad or something...because their eyes had been cut out. On their forheads wrote, "You found us."

"You'll end up hurting...or even killing your friends..." Aqua had said to her. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the pouch. She wasn't sure if she should open it or not. A hand landed on her shoulder as tears came down her face, "Kairi, this is your punshment for disobeying me, you should accept it and come with me." She stood up and saw everbody from the Organization, even Aqua, but she just walked away. Kairi wiped her tears and grabbed Xemnas' hand. All of them disappeared into the darkness, leaving Sora and Riku rotting in the wasteland.

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

* * *

_

Kairi again awoke in her room, she was crying but she didn't even notice. She looked around the room, then she saw the pouch given to her by Aqua on her nightstand. She grabbed it and saw a note on it, "You may tell them of all your dreams, but once you tell them, they may never look at you the same way again. Oh, and you can open this pouch if you want...but, you may not like what's inside, so you might as well leave it unopened, until you are ready to see what's inside. Xemnas"

Kairi started to get dressed, put the pouch in her pocket and headed outside, hoping to find Riku and Sora still alive. "I may tell them my dreams, does that mean they're still alive?" she asked herself. She kept running as fast as she could to Sora's house, unaware that they were just behind her.

"Kairi! Wait up!" they both shouted. She turned around, relieved that they were still alive and she ran up to them, hugging them both. "Hey Kairi, you're not acting like yourself. Hey, come on, your sufficating us!" Sora shouted, trying to pull her off.

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become _

She started to cry, "You idiots, I missed you! I thought you were dead!" she started to pound on Sora's chest.

Riku grabbed her hand, "Dead, Kairi, what do you mean? Did you have another dream?" She shook her head. "Come on, let's go to the Secret Place and you can tell us there." And so they made their way to the island. Usually they talked while they rowed there since it took more than ten minutes to get there, but this time they didn't. They were afraid that if they said the wrong to her then she might burst into tears. They finally arrived at the island but they still didn't say anything, not until they were in the Secret Place. Once they arrived they automatically sat down, facing Kairi.

Kairi knew they wanted to hear all of her dreams, so she decided to pull out the pouch, "This was given to me last night...but I'm not sure if I shoud open it." They both read the note and looked at each other. "It seems like every night my dreams get more complicated...there was even a few nights where I didn't want to go to sleep...but I knew had to sleep. And last night...I saw you two dead...it was my punishment." She continued to tell them about her dream. Some she knew better than others.

_Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

* * *

_

She was yet again being swallowed by the darkness. But it seems she was used to it, but it was only her second dream. Kairi reached out, hoping a hand would soon grab her, but it didn't. Instead she sank deeper into the darkness...but then she began to accept it. Slowly the darkness started to disapeared and Kairi woke up in a room that had a giant crystal in the middle. She got up and walked up to the dark cystal. She touched it and it purified. A cloaked figure stood behind her, "Do you like touching everything you see? Do you know what you just did you little wench?" he asked. She turned around in suprise and the man ran up to her, strangling her neck. ""Answer me, do you know what you just did?" She shook her head. He released her neck, making Kairi fall to the ground, gasping for breath. "Now, I want you to turn it back to it's original state."

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me_

"What could he possibly mean by turning in back to it's original state?" she asked herself. She could tell that there was no way to get out of this so she decided it wouldn't hurt to try. Kairi stood up and turned to the crystal. "I guess it was tainted to begin with...but how can I taint something? I'm a princess, there is no darkness in my heart, right?" She touch the crystal and oddly enough, it turned black.

_While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty _

The man put his hand on her shoulder, "Good girl, Kairi. I didn't think it was possible for you to do it. Being a Princess of Hearts I thought it would be a difficult task for you, but it seems that you had no trouble with tainting that crysal."

"What is it for? Why did you have me taint it?"

He just laughed, "That crystal is similar to your heart. When it's tainted, you heart is filled with darkness. It's because you are slowly accepting the darkness. You must realize this by now princess," he said as he formed a dark ball of energy in his hand. "Kairi, I want you to feel the full power of darkness, and tell me how much you love the power." He took the energy ball and put it inside her, causing Kairi to fly across the room, hitting the wall hard. "Now how do you like the power?"

Kairi just sat there as her eyes started to darken.

_So let mercy come_  
_And wash away_  
_What I've done

* * *

_

Sora and Riku just looked at Kairi with confusion, like she was completely crazy. She knew that they didn't believe her, none of them took her seriously, but maybe this would be the time they didn't. It was kind of awkward for her, having them stare at her, eyes watching her, kinda creepy. It was silent for who knows how long, until Sora finally broke the silence, "Kairi...is this true? Or are you just making it-

"I don't think I would make up anything like that. But I do believe that Xemnas wants something from me...but I'm not sure what." Riku tossed the pouch to her and he sat next to her. She started to cry, "I'm afriad that I might hurt you guys...I just don't know what I will do without you."

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become_

"That is an easy question to answer, you'll just end up going with me, princess," Xemnas said so that everybody could hear him. "You desire the darkness, and I will give it to you, just open the pouch and you will see. It's not that hard." They all stood up, searching for the source of his voice. He laughed, "It's useless, I'm somewhere where nobody could reach me...nobody but Kairi that is. Only a person who has fully accepted the darkness can fi-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!! KAIRI WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU BEG, SHE WON'T!" Riku shouted as loud as he could.

"Are you so sure about that?"

Kairi slowly backed away to the wall and fell to the ground. The two boys ran up to her to ask her what was wrong but she just ignored everything they said, "He's right...I might as well give up go with him right now...be-

"Kairi, how can you say that? You have never thought like this before, what's happening to you?" Sora asked.

_Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done_

She looked up at him, she couldn't beleive those words just came out of her mouth. Those were words of quitters...but who was she kidding, it was all true, she would eventually go with Xemnas. No, she couldn't just give up that easily. "I...don't know. Last night when we were heading back to our house...he said that you wouldn't protect me. And if I were protected by you two, then I will willingly go with him. I'm afraid...I can't stand it anymore!"

They both started to hug her, "We will protect you. We will finally defeat Xemnas, if he comes back again then we'll do it over again. Kairi, you must not worry about him. Just..." A tear rolled down Riku's cheek, "...please don't give up."

She at least knew **that **was true. But, even if they did defeat him, it's like Riku said, he will come back...so did it even matter if they defeated him? No, she had to get rid of those thoughts in her head, and start thinking positive, like she did when they were litttle. "Thank you..."

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come_

She stood up and started to walk outside, and the two followed her. They made their wasy to the Paupu Tree and sat on it, like they usually do. Nobody said anything...as if they could hear their thoughts...but that wasn't it. Riku and Sora were afraid, not afraid of saying the wrong thing, not afraid of Xemnas, but afaid of Kairi. What could possibly make them afraid of her? Her dreams, the darkness growing inside her, or the pouch? Whatever it was made them afraid...no terrified.

_Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

* * *

_

**A/N:** There you have it! Chapter 2 done! Hope you liked it! Please review, AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!!


	4. Lie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square-Enix. I do not own any of the songs used in this story

**A/N: **Throughout this story there will be several songs. In this chapter it's Numb by Linkin Park.

**Warning:** I've decided to put some stuff, but not any major action. Just proabably a kiss or two. I just wanted to tell everybody so then some idiot doesn't say, "KISSING!!!! YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT KISSING!!! GROSS!!!!" It's just kissing, shut up and get over it! ...now on with the story!

* * *

Dream

_Lie_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

Xemnas stood behind Kairi as he watched her cry. Crying over the death of her friends, abandoning everybody she knew, just to be in the darkness. No, now she was the darkness. Darkness, it was apart of her now, now, she is hated because of it. Many of her former friends, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, tried to rescue her, but she didn't need rescuing at all, she was happy...or was she? Xemnas bent down to hug her, "Come now Kairi, you made this choice, isn't this what you've always wanted?" She looked up at him and he smiled. She was about to speak but before she could Xemnas planted a kiss on her lips, she didn't know what to do. She opened her mouth slightly and he forced his toungue in, exploring her mouth. He broke the kiss and Kairi was speechless, she didn't know how to react or anything, it was all too fast. She covered her lips with here fingers, "Next time, I won't be so gentle. You should learn to answer when spoken to. You can't always take five to ten minutes then answer, is that clear?" She nodded her head as he disappeared in a dark potal.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

* * *

_

Kairi woke up, sweating from what had happened. He kissed her, she couldn't believe it! She has never been kissed by another in her life! He stole her first kiss! Kairi got up and she looked at the pouch, "When should I open this?" she asked herself. She turned the pouch around and found yet another note, "Did you like the little present I gave you? You liked it, didn't you? Getting back on the subject, today I will visit you. And don't worry, you're not coming with me...yet." She threw the pouch at the wall and whatever was inside it smashed to peices.

Sora and Riku slowly opened the door to see their dear friend crying, "Kairi? What's the matter?" Kairi pushed them aside, grabbed the pouch and ran out the room. They both looked at each other, afraid of what her dream was and chased after her.

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

She ran, it doesn't matter where she ran, as long as she was far away from everybody. Kairi thought of anyway to escape, then a dark portal opened in front of her. She hesitated, unsure of what her actions might do. Sora and Riku finally caught up to her, but she had already stepped one foot into the darkness without even realizing it. "KAIRI!!!!!" they both shouted.

Kairi, realizing what she was doing, turned around, "Sora, Riku!" she reached out to them but she was gone before their very eyes, all that was left was the pouch. Riku picked up the pouch and read the note. He handed it to Sora and had him read the note too. "Riku, what exactly does it mean by the 'little present'? Did Xemnas give more power of darkness or something?"

He shook her head, "Probably not. Maybe something that Kairi couldn't stand..."

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware

* * *

_

Kairi was laying on the ground of the Usual Spot in Twilight Town. "Kairi, hey, Kairi, are you okay?" Hayner asked, trying to wake Kairi up." She started to wake up and she looked up, "It seems you have a habit of jumping out of holes in the wall," Pence teased. She stood up and looked around, hoping to find Riku and Sora, "Something wrong?"

"Wh-Where are Sora and Riku?"

They all stared at her like she was crazy, "What do you mean? You were the only one that came..." Olette answered.Kairi reached in her pocket, hoping to find the pouch but there was nothing. "Kairi, why don't you sit down and tell us what happened?" Even though Kairi didn't want to tell them, she had no choice.

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

* * *

_

Her third dream...she thought it was the confusing...yet understandable one ever. She yet again awoke in the darkness. Darkness...she loved it. Not only she felt safe in the darkness, but she accepted it with open arms. In the darkness, no one could hurt her, right? A bright light emerged from the pith black and Xemnas' apprentice walkd in, heading towards her way. She wanted to get up to greet him...but for some reason she couldn't, it was like she was chained. Wait a secound, she was chained! It was only her arms but she couldn't move her legs. He slowly got closer to her, then she found the energy to move. He bent down and handed her a crystal...a tainted crystal. Kairi could have easily slapped it out of his hand and ran off, but she didn't. "This crystal, I want you to keep it with you the rest of your life until you're finally with us. Do you understand?" But before she could answer he put the crystal in her chest, "This crystal determines your fate. If it is tainted then you shall forever be in the darkness, if it's purified...well you get the idea."

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

He got up and unlocked her chains, "You may run away if you want to, I won't stop you. If not then I suggest you follow me. No questions asked."

Kairi got up and just looked at him, "Should I go with him? What would happen if I do?" she thought. She could tell that he was getting impaitent so she decided to go with him.

They arrived in a office with hearts in a container, a desk in the middle, and a picture...of someone that looked somewhat like Xemnas. His apprentice pushed a button and a secret door opened. She hesitated to follow him but he took her hand and led her in the hallway. They arrived in a room with a computer and a large circular machine. He typed in a password and another set of doors opened. They went down the elevator and were at a dead end, or not. A stairwell was revealed on the floor. "Where are you-

He put his hand in front of her face, "No questions, you chose to follow, your questions will be answered soon." She wanted **all** her questions to be answered now, but she had to wait.

_Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

Kairi thought about some of the events that happened in her past. Naminé and Kairi were running down the steps at Twilight's View but the stop at the bottom when they see Berserker Nobodies and Saïx appear, "Kairi. I'm afraid leaving is not an option." He holds out his left hand, "I'll take you to see Sora." Kairi puts her hand in a fighting stance. He puts his hand down, "You don't want that?"

"I do. More than anything. But not with you around."

Sometimes she regretted what she had said to him that day. What would have happened if she took his hand? Before Kairi could think anymore they finally reached the bottom...facing another door. They walked down the hallways, past all the cells until they reached one final door, "Xemnas is in here, I hope you two have a **nice **conversation." He left her, alone, facing the door where Xemnas awaited her arrival.

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

* * *

_

Hayner, Pence and Olette just looked at her with the same looks as Riku and Sora gave her when she explained what's been happening to her. "Kairi," Olette started to say, "this sounds really..."

"Crazy to be real?" Kairi asked.

She shook her head, "No, but...have you decided yet?"

Kairi really didn't want to answer her, afraid that she might say that she chose Xemnas...but she didn't know what to say. She tried to say that she still wanted to be with her friends but before she could answer Xemnas' apprentice's voice sounded in the room, "What took you so long, Kairi?" Everybody stood up and he walks on through a portal. "It's kinda like déjà vu, isn't it? Especially the way you got here too!" Hayner and Pence tried to punch him but they missed, crashing into the wall.

"No, I won't let this happen again to Kairi!" Olette thought as she ran in front of Kairi, protecting her from the man.

He just laughed, "You actually think **you **can stop me?"

Olette was getting angry and she kicked him in the nuts, "JERK!!!!" He fell to the ground in pain, "Now what were you saying?"

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Kairi's eyes went from blue to black in a matter of seconds and she tapped Olette's shoulder. She turned around and Kairi punched her in the face. Olette fell to the ground as Kairi helped Xemnas' apprentice off the ground, and together they went through the dark portal

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, umm...chapter 3 done. Sorry, but it might be...a long time...maybe just a few more weeks till the next chapter is up. School and work is getting away from my typing. Again, sorry, I'll try to have it up in a week or two. Hopefully by the end of this year!


	5. Controlled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square-Enix. I do not own any of the songs used in this story.

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long with this chapter, I've kinda been not in the mood to write anything at all. And I think I wasted all of my details on the first three chapters so this chapter won't have as much detail as the rest, sorry.

Throughout this story there will be several songs. In this chapter it's Whispers In The Dark by Skillet

* * *

Dream

_Controlled_

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

She stood in front of the door, afraid of what lied behind it. What was behind that door? Was this another trap…Heartless…Nobodies? She didn't really care; she's been in enough traps already. It's all because of him. She was about to push thee button to open the door but she was hesitant. "Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. What would happen if Sora and Riku found out?"

"And if they did? They won't be able to stop you, Princess." Kairi jumped back in surprise but Xemnas just laughed. "A little jumpy today, aren't you?" Kairi was about to speak but nothing came out, instead, she just kept on staring at him. They said nothing for about five minutes until he broke the silence. "So are we going to just play the staring game or are we going into the room?"

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

Kairi snapped out of it, pressed the button, and entered the room, Xemnas following after her. In the room, there was only one chair in the middle and….what seemed like a suit of armor. "Xemnas…there is something I've been meaning to ask you…but…"

He went up to her and put his arms around her waist. "You can ask me anything, Princess." Once he said that, tears started to flow down her cheek. "What's wrong, Princess?"

She pushed him away. "Please, just stop calling me a princess…"

Xemnas once again went up to her and put his arms around her waist and slowly started to kiss her neck. "Now why can't I call you Princess? You are a princess after all, it's only natural for me call you that," he whispered in her ear as he started to nip it. "Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" She tilted head up and looked at him.

"I…"

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

* * *

Sora and Riku stood at the spot the last saw Kairi, their eyes fixed on the pouch. Just thirty minutes ago, Kairi was taken away by their enemy, but it seems like it has been much longer than that. "Riku…do you think we should open this?"

Riku took the pouch from Sora and started to open it. Inside the pouch were two figurines, one of Kairi, Sora, and Riku sitting on a Paupu Tree and the other one was Xemnas having his arms around her waist, kissing her ear. "Broken….the one of us sitting on the tree…is broken."

Sora noticed there was a small piece of paper stuck between the figurine of Xemnas and Kairi; he took it out and read it aloud. "Sora, Riku, do you like the little present I left for you? I had a feeling that Kairi wouldn't be opening this so I left this note especially for you. As you see before you are two figurines, one of you two and Kairi and one of Kairi and me. I know by the time you have read this, the one of you three together is broken, and that must mean the one of Kairi and me is in one piece, am I correct?"

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

"Those two figures in the pouch represent who Kairi really wants to be with at the moment, so I suggest you keep these safe. If, for some reason, cracks start to appear on our figurine, then that means Kairi is slowly coming back to you. If the figurine completely shatters….she no longer wants to be with me, same goes for the one of you three. Once it's whole, she might come back to you."

The two boys tried to look for any cracks but there were none. "Sora, we have to go to Twilight Town. I think we'll find Kairi there." Sora nodded his head as he followed Riku to _Highwind_, the gummi ship that King Mickey left for them.

_Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone_

* * *

Hayner, Pence, and Olette slowly started to get up after what had happened just moments ago. "What just happened?" Hayner asked.

Pence and Olette were still confused on what happened. Kairi was kidnapped again and they were unable to stop it. Kidnapped, was that really the right work for what took place. She did go into the darkness with Xemnas' apprentice but it was almost like she was doing it willingly. So, was kidnap even the right word? "Where do you think he took her?"

Hayner started to head towards the exit. "We can start by looking at the old mansion. She might be at the other Twilight Town." He started to head to the Old Mansion as Pence and Olette followed him.

"Hayner, are you sure that Kairi will be in the other Twilight Town?" Pence asked.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to the two. "Where else can we look? Last time Kairi got kidnapped we didn't even try looking for her until three days after she was gone. So we should start looking for her as soon as….possible?" At the corner of his eye he saw Sora and Riku run towards Market Street: Tram Common.

"What's wrong?" Olette asked.

He ran after Sora and Riku. "You guys go on ahead to the mansion, I'll catch up!"

* * *

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark _

It seemed like she and Xemnas' apprentice were wandering aimlessly through the darkness. He wanted to ask Kairi something but he was too scared.. Was he scared of her? No, he was scared of what was growing inside of Kairi. Darkness, the power of darkness was growing more powerful as each second passed by slowly, probably more powerful than Xemnas.

He took a deep breath and decided to take a chance. "Kairi..."

"What is it, Ven?" she asked with both her and Xemnas' voice mixed together.

His eyes widened. "Has Xemnas succeeded in completely controlling her? Or maybe...no, that can't be it, not this soon."

She just started to laugh at him. "Ven, you shouldn't worry about stuff like that. I'm just taking precautions so she won't get scared and loose you in the realm of darkness. Besides, she would end up like your friend; I will be sure something like that will never happen again."

As she spoke those words, Ven started to feel uneasy around Kairi now. Since Xemnas was controlling her for the moment, he knew that he could tell what he was thinking.

"Aww, did I accidentally make you upset?"

Ven turned to her. "Xemnas, could I just take Kairi to the other Twilight Town for now?"

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Please, I just want to clear my head for a day or two. I'll drop her off with Roxas and the others. I-I'll watch her from the station tower. Please!"

He could tell from Kairi's expression that Xemnas wasn't completely safe with the idea of Kairi being in that town but agreed anyways. "Fine, but she comes back with me in three days, will that be enough to clear your head?"

Ven nodded and a portal opened up to the other Twilight Town.

_Whispers in the dark_

* * *

**A/N: **After five months of writer's block the 4th chapter is done!! Again sorry it took me so long.


	6. Promises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square-Enix. I do not own any of the songs used in this story.

**WARNING!! PLEASE READ!! OR ELSE!! DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE!! **There are spoilers for Birth By Sleep and 358/2 Days. Such as scenes from the closed trailers that were shown at the Tokyo Game Show. I warn you now so you won't get confused. But they are just dialogue, little bits of it. And I added some stuff to the spoilers so some of them are not true. So don't flip out on me for being wrong!

Throughout this story there will be several songs. In this chapter it's Your Promise by Mest

* * *

Dream

_Promises_

_I'm looking for answers to all the questions no one knows._

She didn't know what to say to him. Her words were lost and it seemed like they could never be found. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't say anything.

"What is it that you wanted to say to me, Kairi?" Xemnas asked.

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name, Kairi hasn't heard him say her name in a while. Just as she was about to ask her question, Xemnas started to make his hands up to her shoulder and massaged them. She pushed him away and ran to the wall.

"N-No, th-this is wrong! What if Sora and Riku found out-

_Bleeded and begged, asked you for nothing, but something showed._

Xemnas had gone up to her while she was complaining and has kissed her on the lips. She was once again surprised; she didn't know how to react. Kairi accidentally opened her lips slightly and Xemnas took this chance to enter and explored her mouth. He broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Kairi, what did you want to ask me?"

Still dazed from what happened, Kairi slowly started to remember her question.

"What are you planning to do to me once I accept the darkness?"

_Your uneasy eyes, the sweat on your forehead everyone's pointing your nervousness out.  
It's obvious now that you're scared of yourself._

* * *

They arrived at Central Station and slowly but surely, Kairi started to regain control of herself. They started to go down Market Street: Station Heights and soon turned into the back alley.

"Umm…why exactly are we back in Twilight Town? Won't Hayner and the others be mad at you since you took me away?"

Ven didn't know what to say. Had she not heard their conversation, or did Xemnas not allow her to hear it. Either way, he was sure that she didn't even know his name yet.

"What wrong? You seem worried or something."

He just looked at her. "Kairi, I want you to stay here. Also-

Just then, Roxas came out of the Usual Spot and noticed Ven and Kairi in the corner. Before he could say anything, Ven left in a portal of darkness, leaving Kairi by herself with Roxas. They said nothing for who knows how long. Many questions popped up in his head. Why is Kairi here, why was she with that man, and where is Sora? So many questions, and yet, there was nothing to ask her.

Kairi then broke the silence. "I guess I'm staying here for a few days...Roxas."

He nodded his head as they went to the usual spot where the other Hayner, Pance, and Olette would meet her.

_Nothing to keep them from knowing this now,  
There's nothing to keep them from knowing this now._

He sat on top of the station tower, thinking about Aqua. Once he started to think about her, his painful memories slowly started to come back. The painful memories that Xemnas scared him with, he'll never forget them. She was his best friend along with Terra, and he took them away.

* * *

"A new companion came to join us ……It is the 14th."

"Why she we welcome **her**? She's not even a Nobody! She's just like Terra and Ven." Xigbar shouted. "I don't even see the point in having these three here!"

--

"Please don't depend on me, just erase me… friend." Terra said to King Mickey as he watched two boys who appear to be Sora and Riku sword fight on the beach.

--

"There is a member in Castle Oblivion who is a betrayer. Erase him as soon as we find him." Saïx said to Axel.

--

Ven watched the two boys from the similar shore, but at Twilight Town. "Because he's my friend, please erase me."

--

"Are you the one who, at one time, saved me?"

--

Ven and Master Xehanort talked together in front of the Olympic Coliseum.

"Who? I don't know you." he asked him.

"Only soon, will you know, and you are asleep. The one that was lost was to lose, and the one to be obtained was obtained. You must grab and take it now." Master Xehanort waved his hand in a movement as if to summon magic as Ven watched with an expression that becomes confused with fear.

_Promises, shattered pieces, memories of nothing_

* * *

Memories...that's all they were, just memories. Nothing more. Xemnas erased Aqua and Terra...but why not him? Was it to make him suffer? Did Master Xehanort put Xemnas up to this? Ven was supposed to loose his friends, and they're gone; he was obtain...but what exactly was he supposed to obtain? Kairi? Xemnas' trust? What?

His thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting next to him. He didn't bother to look since he thought it was Kairi.

"It seems you've put yourself into some big trouble, Ven."

His eyes widened, it wasn't Kairi at all, in fact, it was... "King Mickey? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? That's a strange question to ask! You've taken Kairi away from her islands, planning on giving her to Xemnas, and worse, you've broke the promise you've given to Aqua and Terra. How can you live with that?"

He turned away from him. "I do what I want, I don't care about stupid promises I that I made in the past." What exactly was he saying? Of course he cared about Aqua and Terra, and the promise they had made with him. But...how can he keep that promise? He already broke it twice and he's about to do it a third time.

"That doesn't sound like the Ven I used to know, what's happened to you?"

"The Ven you used to know was just a ruse, he never existed. What was in the past stays in the past, and let's keep it to that," he said as he started to go downstairs.

_Cowardly you'll face this all alone._

King Mickey turned to the sunset and pictured Ven, Aqua, and Terra sitting on the edge of the station tower, eating sea-salt ice cream. "A ruse? I kinda find that hard to believe," he said as he continued to remember how Ven was like when he had first met him.

Someone came out from behind one of the pillars and stood next to King Mickey. "It would seem we're at a standpoint, my friend."

"Ansem the Wise, why didn't you erase Ven when Xemnas didn't? Now look what he's done, he's-

"Calm down, I'm sure he knows what he's doing. If not, then we'll just have to erase him ourselves. Come my friend, we have no parts to play here." He nodded and followed Ansem the Wise down the station tower.

You're finding a truth nothing but lies still no one knows.

Kairi sat next to Olette on the couch and talked about random stuff.

"So Kairi, where are you from?" Hayner asked.

She paused to think what she would say to him. Should she just tell him the truth…or should she tell him that she's from Destiny Islands? "Uh…I'm from…De-

"Christmas Town," Roxas interrupted. "She's from Christmas Town, right Kairi?"

She nodded her head.

"Let's check in the Usual Spot! She's probably in there!" a voice shouted.

_You see your self run but I see you crawling to face the truth._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so next chapter there is going to be some lemon. I have never written one before so I ask you to please tell me what I should work on. Just to warn you so you won't like flip out on me or something because it wasn't as good as my other chapters. Actually, I think this was one of my worst chapters ever…..too much ranting. Anyways, depending on how fast I write it, the next chapter should be done it two or three weeks. I'm hoping it should before summer. Well….please review and no flames!


End file.
